disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Vanessa***98/The Camera Never Lies Part 4
Hey guys I am typing this on my phone so I am apologizing in advance for any spelling mistakes anyways, who saw spyfall? OMG!!!! That was the best episode ever. Okay I will stop talking now and let you guys read the story KIM'S POV I was woken up by the sound of my alarm clock. I swear one day I am going to break that thing because I always slam it to shut it off. I got up and took a shower and did usual morning routine. All of a sudden I remembered one important thing that happened last night... JACK KISSED ME!!! The moment kept playing in my head and I couldn't wait to see him again. I was on my way to the dojo and when I got there I saw Jack. I was about to run and give him a hug but then I remembered that the guys didn't know we were dating so, unfortunately I had to control myself. "Hey guys what's up?" I said keeping my cool. "Oh nothing just thinking about what me and Milton saw last night" Jerry said. To be honest his comment really worried me but I just brushed it off. I looked at Jack and gave him a smile and he smiled back with a look in his eye that said "we need to talk" I just gave a quick nod and hoped it wasn't bad. JACK'S POV I really needed to talk to Kim about telling the guys about us. We agreed to keep it a secret for a while but I think that it has gone on long enough and I think it's time that we told them. Another reason I am stressing the issue is because I am tired of hiding my relationship with Kim. On my way to the dojo Donna and her clones basically surrounded me and Donna kept on flirting with me and begging me to go out with her, I was about to scream at her that I was dating Kim but that would mean breaking our promise not to tell anyone. I just want to be able to hug Kim and hold hands with her in public. I love her there you heard it!!!! I, JACK BREWER AM IN LOVE WITH KIM CRAWFORD!! JERRY'S POV "So what's the plan to get Kim and Jack to admit their feelings to us?" I asked Milton since he is the one that comes up with pretty good ideas. "Well I hadn't really thought of that. Why don't we just wait and see if they tell us themselves and if they don't tell us by the end of the day then we can take matters into our own hands" Milton said. I agreed and told Rudy since he kind of became involved the night we discovered their secret. WHOOOOO!!!! I still can't believe they're together. Hey I just remembered that Milton owes me 20 bucks. JACK'S POV Finally practice is over I really need to talk to Kim. I waited for the guys to leave and go to Falafel Phil's and then I walked up to Kim. "Hey kimmy" I told her. "Don't call me Kimmy Jack how many times do I have to tell you" she said. "Hey I thought since I'm your boyfriend I got the right too" I said innocently "Jack, I love you but you don't"she said. "Fine but we need to talk about telling the guys about our relationship" I said. After about ten minutes of discussing it she finally agreed and we headed over to Falafel Phil's to tell the guys. "Guys we have something to tel you guys" I said really nervous. "No we have something to show you guys first" Milton said. We followed him into the dojo and he took us into Rudy's office. They sat me and Kim down in front of the tv and they started showing us the security footage. "Guys what does this have to do everything?" I asked clearly annoyed. "Just keep watching" Jerry said. KIM'S POV Milton, Rudy, and Jerry sat me and Jack in front of a t. And they started to fast forward the security footage. "Exihibit A" said Milton. They stopped the clip and it was me and Jack talking about our date from yesterday. My eyes were like dinner plates and so were Jack's. "Guys look about that" I said but got cut off my Milton. "Exhibit B" he said again. Then they show us a clip that showed me and Jack running into the dojo covered in Spagetti. I knew where this was going. The video showed me and Jack talking about how we tricked Milton and Jerry and then it happened. Jack and I looked at each other as we watched ourselves kissing. It never occurred to us that we were gonna be caught on video. JACK'S POV I saw my kiss with Kim on video and I tried to hide my blush as I gave Kim a quick glance. She was blushing too. "Well, explain yourselves" Milton demanded. Kim and I explained everything to a very confused Jerry and Milton. We told them everything about our plan to keep our relationship a secret. "We were going to tell you guys but then you decided to interrupt and show us this video!!" I said strictly. The guys finally accepted that me and Kim are dating and then we went over to Falafel Phil's. "Finally, I am so happy that we don't have keep us a secret" I said to Kim when we were at our usual booth. "Really? What is the thing that you will like to do the most in public?" She asked. "This" I said as I lifted her chin and kissed her for the first time in public. We pulled only to see Milton and Jerry looking in disgust. " Ok we are really happy for you guys but please don't get all lovey dovey in front of us" said a very creeped out Jerry. "I for once agree with Jerry" said Milton. Kim and I just rolled our eyes at our crazy friends because nobody could've ruined the moment which I consider the best moment of my life... So far of course. The end. That is the end of this story and I hope you guys liked it. It so much harder writing on your phone than on a computer but I did it for you guys. Well comment on what you guys though of the whole story and remember... The camera never lies �� Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts